The portable computing device is ubiquitous. Specific examples include cellular telephones and personal digital assistants, as well as inventory, delivery services, and other mobile applications. One primary limitation is the failure of the interface to provide easy operation by a user. For example, the typical interface of the prior art portable computing device requires the use of both hands. The failings of the prior art portable computing device are perhaps no where more evident than in applications where the user is mobile, such as sporting activities, inventory taking, and delivery applications.
The past decade has invoked a dramatic increase in consumer spending in the field of health and fitness products and sporting equipment. In the United States alone, an estimated 50 million people work out at least 3 times a week, over 27 million people play golf, and approximately 1 million people receive some kind of physical therapy every day. This has resulted in a strong demand for devices and methods that assist individuals in setting and reaching fitness goals. The currently available devices and methods however, fail to meet the needs of average consumers in many ways. This is especially true in the field of portable devices that may accompany an individual during their workout.
For example, prior art devices capable of being carried with a user on their physical fitness workout are severely limited in function and portability. Many of these devices are incorporated into a wristwatch and are only capable of calculating a runner's speed, time and distance. Other functions may include a heart rate monitor that connects to the wristwatch device. There is little or no feedback from these current devices and methods. Further these devices can only function in one specific mode of operation. See U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,982 that describes a device used to aid a user in their fitness workout.
More sophisticated prior art devices that do allow for operator interactions are not portable and are usually mounted to the exercise equipment. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,066,075 to Poulton. Poulton's patent details a computer apparatus that provides feedback to an individual while the individual is on a treadmill. The structures and sensors necessary in this type of device are not intended to be portable.
In addition to the failures of the above devices, conventional portable devices do not provide an adequate means by which the portable device may function or be transported in a variety of manners. For example, a conventional PDA (personal digital assistant) must be held in the hand of the user and cannot operate in a “stand alone” manner. There is also no convenient way to carry or interact with a conventional PDA during some type of physical activity.
Therefore there is a need for a multi-functional mechanism that would allow for a portable device to be easily transported, provide one hand operation, and function in a variety of modes.